Haruichi-kun no Hajime Otsukai!
by hydnia
Summary: Petualangan Haruichi berbelanja untuk membantu Mama. #CeritaAnakHariAnak


Hari ini Haruichi bangun pagi sekali. Musim semi yang cerah dan banyak bunga sakura bermekaran. Haruichi sangat senang melihat bunga-bunga yang tampak dari jendela kamarnya.

Bersama Ryou-chan, ia menggosok gigi lalu berganti pakaian. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ryou-chan masuk TK. Dengan seragam serba biru dan topi warna kuning, Ryou-chan terlihat sangat gagah di mata malu-malu Haruichi.

Dia sempat melihat Mama, Papa dan Ryou-chan sarapan bersama. Kemudian, Papa mengantarkan Ryou-chan ke TK. Ryou-chan sangat bangga mengalungkan botol air barunya. Ah, suatu hari, Haruichi juga ingin punya botol air besar yang hebat seperti itu!

"Dadah, Haruichi!" Pamit Ryou-chan, setelah memakai sepatunya yang agak kebesaran di genkan. Papa membuka pintu, kemudian menghilang bersama Ryou-chan dari baliknya.

Tinggal Mama dan Haruichi berdua di rumah.

"Haruichi," suara lembut Mama menyapa telinga Haruichi yang tertutup rambut. Ia menoleh kepada Mama, lalu membalikkan badannya.

Mama berjongkok, mengelus sayang kepala jambu Haruichi. "Hari ini Mama punya tugas penting untukmu. Kamu mau membantu Mama?"

Mata Haruichi berkedip, namun tak tampak. Ia mengangguk polos, Mama tersenyum. "Kalau membantu Mama bisa membuatku jadi hebat seperti Ryou-chan, aku mau membantu Mama!"

Mama memaklumi betapa Haruichi kecil sangat mengagumi Ryou-chan. Karena itu Mama memberikan senyum terbaik kepada Haruichi. "Ayo, ikut Mama ke dapur."

Kaki kecil Haruichi mengikuti Mama ke dapur. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan sementara Mama mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena.

Mama menulis sesuatu di sana, tulisan yang tak bisa dimengerti Haruichi. Setelah selesai, Mama menyerahkan kertas yang telah ditulisnya kepada Haruichi, jari Mama menunjuk ke arah jam di dinding dapur.

"Nanti, saat jarum di jam itu sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh, Haruichi harus bantu Mama. Pergilah membeli barang-barang yang Mama tulis di sini. Uangnya Mama letakkan di dalam dompet."

Haruichi menatap kertasnya. Ada tulisan yang bisa dimengerti, ada juga yang tidak. Bukan karena tulisan Mama jelek, tapi karena memang dia belum pernah bertemu huruf seperti itu.

Tapi, bila membantu Mama akan membuatnya hebat seperti Ryou-chan, Haruichi akan lakukan.

"Baik, Mama! Haruichi akan membantu Mama!"

* * *

Haruichi-kun no Hajime Otsukai!

Daiya no Ace (C) Terajima Yuuji

AU, OOC, awas ada typo

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh, saatnya Haruichi pergi berbelanja. Ia mengalungkan dompet berisi uang pemberian Mama di lehernya, lalu kertas berisi daftar belanjaan dipegangnya erat-erat.

Haruichi menutup pintu rumah, panas pagi hari yang belum begitu terik menyapa pipinya. Hari ini, ia akan jadi anak yang hebat karena pergi membantu Mama!

"Emm... ini, bacaannya apa, ya?" Haruichi terhenti sejenak. Berpikir keras mengenai tulisan tangan Mama yang sulit dibacanya. Kepalanya menoleh kiri-kanan, siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa membantunya.

Nihil.

Mata Haruichi berkaca-kaca, tapi tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Bagaimana ini? Haruichi harus segera berbelanja agar bisa membantu Mama. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membaca tulisan Mama.

Haruichi harus bisa!

Ia memutuskan untuk membacanya sambil berjalan. Dengan begitu mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang.

"Harucchi! Kamu sedang apa?" Haruichi menoleh cepat-cepat. Doanya terkabul, ada orang yang bersedia membantunya. Tapi, sepertinya suara dan cara panggilan itu...

"Ah, Eijun-kun. Selamat siang," benar, kan? Itu suara Sawamura Eijun, tetangga Haruichi yang umurnya sama. Ia adalah teman main Haruichi sejak masih kecil sekali.

Kepala mungil Haruichi menunduk, tangannya menyerahkan kertas daftar belanjaan. Wajahnya yang tertutup rambut jadi semerah jambu sakura. "I, ini... aku diminta Mama belanja. Eijun-kun tahu tulisan ini bacaannya apa?"

Eijun meraih kertas Haruichi, berusaha membacanya. Dahinya berkerut sebentar, setelah itu tersenyum bangga. "Tahu! Harucchi, sini!"

Haruichi mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Eijun, membaca bagian yang ditunjuk sahabatnya. "Ini, bacanya 'puding'!"

"'Puding'?" Beo Haruichi.

Dengan bangga, Eijun mengangguk. Keyakinan sahabat dalam ucapannya membuat Haruichi terpana. "Ka-kalau begitu, yang ini apa, Eijun-kun?"

"Ini 'semangka'!"

"Yang ini?"

"'Jeruk'!"

"Ini?"

"Itu..."

Haruichi membungkuk kepada Eijun, tanda terima kasih. Kalau begini, dia bisa dengan mudah berbelanja bahan-bahan yang ditulis Mama. Ia melambai kepada Eijun, bersiap pergi belanja lagi. "Terima kasih ya, Eijun-kun!"

Eijun balas melambai. "HAHAHA! Hati-hati ya, Harucchi!"

 _Eijun-kun memang baik sekali, kalau tidak ada Eijun-kun, pasti aku sudah menangis karena kebingungan._ Gumam Haruichi dalam hati. Tadinya ia sempat berpikir mungkin Eijun bisa menemaninya, tapi jika demikian, berarti Eijun-lah yang membantu Mama, bukan dia.

Haruichi melewati Toko Ikan Furuya, pemilknya adalah kakek dari sahabatnya. Mama biasanya mengajak Haruichi dan Ryou-chan kemari untuk membeli ikan. Ikan-ikan yang dijual di sini sangat besar dan enak.

"Haruichi, kamu mau ke mana?" Sahabat Haruichi bernama Satoru, dialah cucu pemilik Toko Ikan Furuya yang ikannya sangat besar dan enak tersebut.

Kaki kecil Haruichi berhenti, lalu tubuhnya menghadap kepada Satoru. Sahabatnya itu sedang duduk bersama kakeknya, di belakang meja tempat ikan dijual banyak.

"Aku mau belanja. Mama memintaku untuk membeli barang-barang yang ada di sini," tangannya menyerahkan kertas daftar belanja. Satoru mengambilnya, kakeknya ikut melirik ke arah kertas itu.

Kemudian, Kakek Satoru tersenyum. "Kau mau beli ikan? Sini, sini. Mau beli ikan apa?"

"Eh, ikan?" Haruichi membuka mulutnya. Perasaan tadi Eijun tidak bilang ikan, kenapa sekarang ada ikan?

Haruichi lalu mendekati Kakek Satoru, "yang mana yang 'ikan', Kek?"

Kakek Satoru menunjuk satu kata di atas kertas sambil menunjukkan kertasnya kepada Haruichi. "Ini, bacanya 'ikan'. Mamamu meminta untuk beli ikan."

Kepala merah muda mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia tersenyum. "Berarti Eijun-kun salah ya, Kek? Kalau begitu, Haruichi mau beli ikan."

Haruichi tidak menyangka Eijun akan salah. Ah, tapi Eijun kan masih kecil, dia bisa jadi salah mengeja. Haruichi saja belum bisa menghafal huruf, barangkali Eijun memilih kata yang paling mendekati dari 'ikan'.

Karena Haruichi tidak tahu ikan mana yang dimaksud Mama, ia memutuskan untuk membeli ikan yang biasa Mama beli saja. Kakek Satoru mengerti, karena Mama memang selalu beli ikan di sini. Kakek Satoru mengambil ikan dan memasukkannya dalam satu wadah, Satoru membantu menimbang dan menghitung.

"Semuanya tiga ratus sepuluh yen," kata sahabat Haruichi itu, menyerahkan ikan kepada Haruichi. Anak berambut merah jambu meraih dompet di lehernya, lalu memberikan seluruh uang yang ada di dalamnya kepada Satoru.

Cucu pemilik toko ikan tidak mengambilnya, tetapi malah menoleh kepada kakeknya. "Kakek, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan uang ini?"

Kakek Satoru, yang sedang membersihkan peralatan setelah mengambilkan ikan, melihat tangan Haruichi yang penuh dengan uang kertas. "Haruichi, apa di dompetmu ada uang lima ratusan yen?"

Haruichi menatap dompetnya. Ada.

Ia meletakkan uang yang diambil dari dompet di atas meja penuh ikan, kemudian mengacak-acak isi dompetnya kembali untuk mengambil uang lima ratus yen. Haruichi memberikannya kepada Satoru segera. "Ini, Satoru-kun."

Satoru mengambil uang koin Haruichi sambil menyerahkan ikan beserta uang kembaliannya. "Terima kasih, datang lagi."

Haruichi mengangguk riang, pergi dari Toko Ikan Furuya untuk berbelanja barang lainnya. Masih ada puding, jeruk, semangka dan barang-barang lain yang perlu ia beli.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, tulisan yang kata Kakek Satoru disebut 'ikan' tadi, kalau tak salah disebut Eijun sebagai 'cokelat'.

* * *

Memikirkan tentang jeruk dan semangka, pasti toko buah. Kalau tidak salah di dekat sini ada toko buah yang juga sering dikunjungi Haruichi bersama Mama dan Ryou-chan. Namanya Toko Buah Kanemaru. Mereka punya anak yang berusia dekat dengan Haruichi, bernama Shinji.

Shinji berteman dekat dengan Hideaki, anak pemilik Toko Sayuran Toujou. Karena rumah dan toko mereka bersebelahan, Shinji dan Hideaki jadi sangat dekat seperti Haruichi dan Ryou-chan.

"Permisi! Shinji-kun!" Teriak Haruichi begitu dia sampai di toko milik Shinji. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang anak bertampang sangar, Shinji.

"Yo, Haruichi! Mau beli buah?" Haruichi mengangguk. Lagi, ia menyerahkan kertas daftar belanjaan pada Shinji. Ia ingin menunjukkan, walaupun tidak punya toko seperti teman-temannya, ia juga bisa membantu Mama.

"Aku mau beli jeruk dan semangka!" Sahutnya riang. Shinji mengambil kertas belanjaan tersebut, matanya berkedip.

"Wah, ada Haruichi-kun!" Sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar, itu suara Hideaki. Anak itu langsung turun dan mendekati teman-temannya. "Belanja, ya? Mau beli apa?"

"Jeruk dan semangka! Mama memintaku untuk membantu."

Hideaki mengintip isi kertas yang dipegang Shinji, ia tahu kalau itu milik Haruichi. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. "Haruichi, tidak ada semangka dalam daftarmu. Mungkin kamu salah baca?"

Anak berambut pink yang menutupi mata terkejut. Ia langsung ikut melihat kertas daftar belanjaan bersama Shinji. "Benarkah? Tapi Eijun-kun bilang tulisan yang ini dibaca 'semangka'..."

Toujou sedikit berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. Sebab dia sudah pandai membaca. Mama dan papanya sudah mengajarinya membaca karena tulisan dalam nama-nama sayuran sulit-sulit. "Ini memang dibaca 'jeruk', tapi yang ini bukan 'semangka'."

"Lagipula, memangnya tega mamamu meminta beli semangka yang sangat berat itu sendirian? Tidak mungkin, kan..." Shinji ikut menimpali. Ia mengembalikan daftar belanjaan Haruichi kepada pemiliknya.

Haruichi berpikir Shinji benar. Biasanya Mama atau Papa selalu membawa satu buah bulat berwarna hijau yang besar di musim panas. Mereka bilang itu adalah semangka. Ah, seandainya Haruichi terpikir sejak tadi.

"Jadi, tulisan itu dibaca apa?"

Hideaki membacanya kembali. "Ini 'sayur bayam'."

Mata Haruichi berbinar. "Kalau sayur bayam, berarti toko milik Hideaki-kun, ya? Baguslah..."

Shinji mengambilkan lima buah jeruk untuk Haruichi, sesuai permintaannya. Tadi ketika Shinji bertanya ingin jeruk berapa buah, Haruichi menunjukkan seluruh jarinya yang bebas. Satu tangannya sudah dipakai untuk membawa ikan.

Waktunya membayar. Haruichi meletakkan ikannya, mengambil dompet yang ada di lehernya. "Lho, tidak ada..."

Shinji melihat wajah Haruichi yang gelisah. "Apanya yang tidak ada, Haruichi?"

Haruichi terlihat panik, matanya berair. Uhh, pasti mamanya marah setelah ini. Uangnya hilang dan Haruichi tidak ingat meletakkannya di mana. "Uangku hilang, Shinji-kun..."

Kemudian, Haruichi menangis. Tangisannya tidak berisik seperti anak lain, ia hanya terisak. "Shinji-kun, Hideaki-kun... Bagaimana ini? Uangnya hilang."

Shinji dan Hideaki berpandangan, ikut merasa sedih. Tapi Toujou menenangkan Haruichi. "Tenanglah, Haruichi. Tadi sebelum ke sini, kamu pergi ke mana? Mungkin uangmu tertinggal di sana."

Haruichi teringat, tadi sebelum pergi ke sini, ia ke Toko Ikan Furuya. Saat membayar, Haruichi mengeluarkan seluruh uang dalam dompet. Terus Kakek Satoru bilang...

"Ah, uangnya di toko Satoru-kun! Aku pergi ambil ke sana dulu, ya!"

Shinji dan Hideaki tersenyum, melihat Haruichi berlari ke Toko Ikan Furuya tempat uangnya tertinggal.

Baguslah, toko milik Satoru dan kakeknya belum tutup. Satoru masih ada di sana. "Satoru-kun, lihat uangku? Tadi tertinggal di sini."

Satoru mengangguk pelan, ia membuka laci, lalu menyerahkan uang yang agak berantakan bekas digenggam kepada Haruichi. "Aku menunggu Haruichi mengambilnya. Makanya aku letakkan di laci rahasia, supaya tidak ada orang lain yang ambil."

Mata Haruichi yang habis menangis, hampir mengeluarkan air mata lagi. "Satoru-kun... Terima kasih..."

Anak pemilik toko ikan itu melihat wajah Haruichi yang merah. Matanya memang ditutupi rambut, tapi dia tahu mata itu sedang berair. "Soalnya, uang ini punya Haruichi."

Satoru menatap lekat Haruichi yang langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, dengan muka merah yang manis. "Berhasil," katanya, tersenyum sendirian.

"Aku berhasil jadi pahlawan untuk Haruichi..."

Haruichi kembali lagi ke toko milik Shinji dan Hideaki. Kali ini, ia menyerahkan selembar uang kepada Shinji saat mengambil jeruknya. "Maaf menunggu, Shinji-kun."

Shinji mengusap hidungnya, lalu mengambil uang milik Haruichi. Uang itu terlihat sangat banyak, karena itu ia membuka laci tempat uang kembalian diletakkan.

"Terima kasih, Haruichi, datang lagi!"

Sekarang, ke toko milik Hideaki.

Dengan cekatan, Hideaki mengambilkan sayur yang tertulis di daftar belanjaan Haruichi. Ia mengikatnya dengan baik lalu menyerahkannya kepada Haruichi. Anak yang sedang berbelanja itu mengambil dompet, hendak membayar dengan uang yang baru.

"Tidak usah, Haruichi," perkataan itu membuat Haruichi terkejut. Eh? Memangnya tidak usah membayar? Tapi ini toko milik mama dan papa Hideaki, kan?

Toujou tertawa manis, Haruichi memandanginya tidak mengerti. "Maksudku, Haruichi tidak usah pakai uang yang baru untuk membayar. Pakai saja uang kembalian yang diberikan Shinji tadi."

"Oh, begitu ya..." Jawab Haruichi, baru mengerti. Tangannya tidak mengambil uang baru dalam dompet lagi, tapi mengambil uang kembalian dari Shinji. "Uang yang seperti apa yang harus kubayar?"

"Karena semuanya empat ratus yen, jadi bayar saja dengan uang koin lima ratus yen."

Haruichi mengeluarkan uang koinnya. Ada uang seratus yen satu buah dan lima ratus yen dua buah. Karena yang diminta Hideaki adalah uang lima ratus yen, Haruichi menyerahkan uang lima ratus yennya. "Ini!"

Hideaki mengambil uang itu, dikembalikan dengan satu buah uang seratus yen dan sayur bayam yang sudah diikatnya. "Terima kasih, Haruichi! Datang lagi, ya!"

Setelah ini, Haruichi tinggal membeli puding di minimarket dan pulang.

* * *

Lelah, Haruichi merasa sangat lelah. Tas belanjaannya terasa sangat berat karena bebannya bertambah dengan jeruk dan sayuran. Ah, sayuran mungkin tidak begitu berat, tapi jeruk yang dibelinya banyak jadi tasnya terasa berat.

Haruichi melangkah di pinggir jalan sembari menyeret tasnya. Berat sekali rasanya. Ia ingin duduk di dekat bunga yang ada di sana sambil makan jeruk.

Kepalanya pusing karena kepanasan. Matahari semakin tinggi dan dia sangat haus. Haruichi merasa sangat lelah. Ia duduk di pinggir jalan, dekat taman bunga yang berada di depan toko kue. Dia membuka belanjaannya, susah payah mengupas jeruk, lalu memakannya sebagian.

 _Uhh, kelihatannya kue yang ada di sana sangat enak._

Ah, tidak boleh! Mama tidak memintanya untuk membeli kue! Mama memintanya untuk berbelanja dan membantu Mama. Bukan untuk membeli kue yang tidak ada di dalam daftar belanjaan.

Tapi, memang benar kalau kue itu terlhat sangat enak. Ada buah stroberi yang diletakkan di atasnya. Kalau Ryou-chan yang lihat, ia pasti senang. Ryou-chan pasti akan bilang ingin meminta Mama membelikannya. Kalau tidak dibelikan, Ryou-chan pasti akan menabung untuk membelinya sendiri.

Ryou-chan memang hebat. Haruichi ingin seperti Ryou-chan.

Tapi, Haruichi sedang membantu Mama. Dia tidak boleh tergoda dengan hal lain selain yang ada dalam daftar belanjaan pemberian Mama.

Bilang begitu, tapi tanpa sadar mukanya sudah tertempel di kaca toko. Tempat kue-kue dipajang dengan cantik untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang agar membeli kue di sana.

Bunyi klintingan manis menyadarkan Haruichi, ia menolehkan kepala. Ada seseorang yang keluar dari toko kue beraroma krim yang enak itu. "Ada apa, Dik? Kau ingin mencoba kue di sini?"

Muka Haruichi langsung memerah. Ketahuan. Pasti ia akan dimarahi. Haruichi hanya ingin melihat kue, ternyata ia sangat tertarik sampai ketahuan oleh orang yang ada di toko.

"Emm... Emmm..."

Orang yang barusan keluar dari toko itu tertawa, ia menepuk kepala merah jambu Haruichi. "Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan memarahimu. Aku pemilik toko ini, Kazuya. Siapa namamu, Anak manis?"

Saat jari Kazuya menunjuk ke arah kaca, Haruichi baru menyadari ada nama toko yang tertulis di sana. Miyuki's Sweet Cake.

"Na-namaku Haruichi..." Haruichi menjawab pelan sekali, terutama saat menyebutkan namanya. "Aku sedang membantu Mama... Pergi belanja..."

"Baiklah, Haruichi," kata Kazuya, menuntun Haruichi ke dalam toko. "Kau boleh istirahat di sini, biar kutraktir kue. Mau?"

"MAU!"

Kue buatan Kazuya enak sekali. Ia memberikan sepotong untuk Haruichi, sesuai yang diinginkan anak itu, kue dengan buah stroberi yang besar di atasnya. Tidak lupa, Kazuya juga memberikan Haruichi secangkir teh.

Haruichi mengambil dompetnya, hendak membayar. "Tidak usah," Kazuya berkata cepat.

Anak itu mengerti, mungkin Kazuya ingin uang kembalian, seperti yang dimaksud oleh Hideaki tadi. Maka, Haruichi mengeluarkan uang recehan. "Uang seperti apa yang harus Haruichi bayar?"

Kazuya tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. "Tidak usah, Haruichi. Ini aku yang bayar. Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan, oke?"

Haruichi menggumam tanpa arti. Ia menarik dan menyimpan lagi uangnya dalam dompet. "'Tanda perkenalan'..."

Mukanya menghadap kepada Kazuya, senyum manis tercipta. Kacamata yang dipakai Kazuya terlihat sangat menarik, meskipun bentuknya agak aneh. Berbeda dari yang digunakan Papa. "Terima kasih, Kak Kazuya!"

'Tanda perkenalan', ya...

Sepertinya hari ini Haruichi mendapat teman baru. Kazuya sangat baik dan pintar membuat kue. Ia akan jadi teman baik yang baru bagi Haruichi.

* * *

Sekarang, Haruichi akan beli puding. Minimarket di ujung jalan sana mungkin punya puding yang enak. Haruichi suka ke sana dengan Mama, tapi tak pernah beli puding. Meski begitu ia sering melihat puding dipajang di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa petugas kasir di minimarket. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuh demi melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke minimarket itu. "Oh, Adik kecil. Sedang belanja, ya? Mau beli apa?"

"Puding!"

"Puding?"

Agar lebih meyakinkan, Haruichi menyerahkan daftar belanjaannya. Petugas kasir yang cantik itu membaca daftar belanjaan milik Haruichi. "Adik kecil, di sini tidak ada puding. Lihat!"

Haruichi menatap kertasnya, tapi menunduk kembali. Rambutnya bergoyang malu-malu menutupi wajahnya yang merah. "Aku... belum bisa membaca..."

"Eh? Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu, emm..."

"Namaku Haruichi..."

Kakak penjaga kasir tersenyum. "Nah, Haruichi-kun, kelihatannya kamu sudah membeli beberapa barang yang ada di daftar ini. Boleh kuperiksa?"

"Iya, Kakak..."

"Takako," Kakak penjaga kasir menjawab cepat. Haruichi mengangguk paham. Menggumamkan nama Kak Takako berulang kali seperti mantra, biar tidak salah ucap.

"'Sayur bayam'?"

"Sudah."

"'Jeruk'?"

"Sudah."

"'Ikan'?"

"Sudah."

"'Roti tawar'?"

"Belum."

Kak Takako menyerahkan daftar belanjaan Haruichi, "berarti, yang belum itu roti tawar, ya? Coba cari di sebelah sana. Roti tawar diletakkan di rak yang itu."

Haruichi mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Kak Takako. Rak tempat roti tawar berada tak begitu jauh dari sini. Ia menyeret belanjaannya, lalu mendekati rak itu.

Roti tawar, roti tawar, roti tawar. Ah.

Ada. Di rak bagian paling atas. Tangan Haruichi yang kecil pasti tidak akan sampai. Meskipun ia melompat-lompat, bukannya terambil, raknya nanti akan rubuh. Haruichi harus minta bantuan seseorang.

Ia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna sama dengan Kak Takako tak jauh di sana. Haruichi menarik-narik pakaian orang itu. "Kakak, tolong ambilkan roti tawar di sana."

Orang tersebut berbalik, menunjukkan muka garangnya kepada Haruichi kecil. Anak itu langsung kaget, matanya berair tiba-tiba. "Apa, Bocah?!"

Hidungnya mendadak sudah terisak. Takut sekali dengan kakak bertampang sangar itu. "Hiks... Haruichi mau minta tolong, Kak. Ambilkan roti tawar..."

Kakak sangar memundurkan punggung, wajahnya terlihat panik dan menyesal. "Eh, maaf, Bocah! Tunggu, jangan menangis!"

Tangannya menggendong Haruichi, tangisnya sedikit reda dengan itu. "Su-sudah. Maafkan aku, jangan menangis. Siapa namamu?"

"Hiks... Haru... Haruichi..." Sahut anak berambut jambu sambil menggosok matanya.

Si Kakak sangar mengelus sayang kepala mungil Haruichi. "Maaf, Haruichi. Jangan menangis. Namaku Jun, aku akan membantumu, ya? Jangan menangis lagi."

Haruichi mengangguk-angguk, isak tangisnya tidak ada lagi. Dalam gendongan Kak Jun, Haruichi memilih roti tawar yang ia suka dan Kak Jun mengambilkannya. Kak Jun juga mengantarnya ke kasir tempat Kak Takako berdiri.

"Kau membuat anak orang menangis lagi, Isashiki-kun?"

"Berisik, Fujiwara."

Kak Jun menurunkan Haruichi dalam gendongan, anak itu langsung meraih dompetnya. Ia merasa uang kembalian yang tadi diberikan Shinji tidak cukup untuk membayar, jadi Haruichi mengeluarkan uang lembaran yang baru.

Kak Takako menerimanya, ia menekan sesuatu yang ada di mesin lalu laci kecil terbuka tiba-tiba. Kak Takako meletakkan uang Haruichi di sana. Tapi mengambil uang yang baru dari sana juga. "Ini kembalian uangmu, terima kasih. Datang lagi ya, Haruichi-kun."

Haruichi mengambil uang kembalian dan roti tawarnya. Ia pulang dari minimarket dengan riang.

Dengan begini, berarti Haruichi sudah membantu Mama. Mama pasti bangga.

* * *

Haruichi berjalan pulang dengan aman dan selamat. Dia sempat berpapasan dengan Hideaki dan Shinji, dua-duanya sedang ada pelanggan, jadi Haruichi memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu.

Haruichi juga melewati toko Satoru-kun. Ia dan kakeknya juga sibuk, tapi Satoru melihat Haruichi lewat, jadi dia mendekati Haruichi dan menyapanya. "Bagaimana belanjamu, Haruichi?"

Wajah Haruichi tersenyum, mukanya memerah. "Baik-baik saja. Ini semua berkat Satoru-kun. Terima kasih, ya!"

Anak berambut jambu itu melambai manis kepada Satoru. Ia berlari pulang setelah Satoru menepuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Satoru ikut melambaikan tangan saat Haruichi juga melambai padanya. Ia terus melakukannya sampai Haruichi menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Harucchi, belanjamu baik-baik saja?" Suara besar Eijun terdengar di tepi jalan. Haruichi langsung mengenali arah suaranya dan menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

Eijun memang salah membaca, tapi Haruichi tidak marah. Dari awal, Haruichi juga bersalah karena belum bisa membaca. "Baik-baik saja, Eijun-kun! Terima kasih!"

Anak itu kemudian pulang ke rumah. Disambut dengan pelukan dari Mama yang terlihat sangat bangga dengan Haruichi.

"Sekarang, Haruichi sudah jadi hebat seperti Ryou-chan. Mama bangga pada Haruichi," katanya, Haruichi tersenyum senang. Ia bangga sudah membantu Mama.

Tapi, Mama tiba-tiba membalikkan badan Haruichi. Menghadap ke luar lagi. Di dekat pintu masuk, ada Ryou-chan yang memakai jaket dan celana panjang. Ryou-chan tersenyum kepada Haruichi.

"Mengikutimu cukup menyusahkan. Lain kali, jangan tinggalkan uangmu di toko lagi."

Haruichi senang sekali. Ryou-chan juga melihatnya. Ia tampil dengan hebat di depan Mama dan Ryou-chan. "Iya, Ryou-chan!"

"Oh, iya. Jangan lupa. Ajak aku kalau kamu mau makan kue gratis. Tidak adil kalau cuma kamu sendiri yang makan."

"Hehehe..."

* * *

END

* * *

A/N:

Terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel yang memuat tentang Hajime Otsukai di Jepang. Sebuah pendidikan lapangan bagi anak-anak usia 3-5 tahun yang pergi menyelesaikan 'tugas' dari orang tuanya. Biasanya sih belanja.

Terus saya kepikiran untuk membuat fanfik berdasarkan itu. Kebetulan ada event Hari Anak Nasional hari ini. Yah, meskipun settingannya bukan anak Indonesia, yang penting kan 'anak' juga #eh

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati


End file.
